


Shenanigans with the Swan-Mills Family

by Yurigirl040599



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There's no magic here I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurigirl040599/pseuds/Yurigirl040599
Summary: Just your typical Emma's shenanigans and a Swan-Mills domestic life.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas came from the tiktoks that I watched. Anyway, I hope you like it.

When Regina woke up, Emma was already gone and only one side of the bed is vacated. Frowning because of the lack of warmth, she got up to get her silky black robe. It’s their day off so why is she up early? Thinking that she’s maybe in the kitchen rummaging for food, Regina opened the door to go to the kitchen for a breakfast only to see her wife singing the last verse of my heart will go on in front of her phone’s camera.

_Oh god. Kill me now. It’s too early for this_ , Regina grumbled to herself. Rolling her eyes, Regina gave the finger and went back to their room, but before she can lie down on the bed, she heard Emma laughing boisterously, no doubt that she’s having fun annoying her early in the morning.

Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Regina were lazying around the couch, doing nothing. Their child asleep for an afternoon nap. When Emma opened her phone and put an arm around Regina’s shoulder, Regina smiled, thinking how domestic this is. They were both looking at the camera and Emma started singing the All I Want For Christmas Is You. _How sweet of her._ Regina then leaned on Emma’s shoulder but when the wet ass pussy song started, she closed her eyes and started wondering about her life choices.

Emma dissolved into laughter when she saw her wife’s reaction, knowing full well that Regina just died inside.

“Will you tell me again why did I marry a child?” Regina sighed.

“Because you love me.” Emma said cheekily, still shaking with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Snow,” Emma said, while driving.

“Yeah?”

“Have you heard the WAP song yet? By Cardi B?”

“WAP? As in W-A-P WAP?” Snow asked, confusion marring her features as she looked at Emma.

“Yeah.” Emma knows that Snow doesn’t have a clue who is Cardi B so she decided to play a prank on her.

“Like Waffles and Pancakes WAP? Is it some kind of recipe song?” Snow said, excitement bubbling inside her.

“Yes, exactly! Sort of,” Emma replied. Trying not to laugh and snicker at Snow.

“No, I haven’t heard that yet. Sounds good. I’ll listen to it with my club when we get together.” Snow replied happily. “Oooh I can’t wait to tell them.”

Emma turned to the road and a devilish smile formed in her face.

Two days later.

“Honey, I’m home!” Emma said, putting her keys on the key bowl. Shrugging off her sheriff jacket, she heard the clicking sound of her wife’s heels and came face to face with her.

“What did you do?” Regina said menacingly, narrowing her eyes for good measure.

Emma gulped, bobbing her throat.

“Wha-what did I-”.

“Snow came crying to me. No, scratch that. She was very hysterical when she found me. She was dying of embarrassment when she heard the song with her club on a loud speaker mode,” Regina said, glaring at Emma when she heard the gasp coming from her.

“Oh that.” Emma deadpanned. Resisting the urge of laughter bubbling inside her.

Then Regina started mimicking the way Snow told her what she’d been through. “Snow said ‘It’s dirty and vulgar. How could you let Emma listen to that-that horrible song! Ugggh I hate Emma. I will never forgive her and I will never talk to her again. My club members even told me…No! They threatened me to remove me from the president position!’”

Emma could not hold it in. She roared with laughter, holding her belly because really, she couldn’t pass up pranking her friend and hearing it from her wife made it funnier.

“You are such a jerk Emma,” her wife said. But then Regina also started grinning, chortling even.

They love their friend Snow. She’s really a good person but damn she can be annoying sometimes.

“I don’t really condone this behavior but I will let it slide,” Regina commented.

Emma, who already stopped laughing, removed some tears from her eyes with her index finger. “Well, Madam Mayor, you like it anyway.”

“I hate you,” Regina said but there’s no hint of hatred only love.

“And I love you, my queen.” Emma replied, winking at her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 😁
> 
> I will add more chapters in the future.


End file.
